Crystal Love
by Lady Haze
Summary: This is a "The little Vampire" story. I loved the movie. Anyways, this is a story about Rudolph and a girl he met a long time ago. Enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

Crystal Love  
  
Author's note: This story is about a girl Rudolph met long ago. It is a very sad story. I laughed, I cried. It moved me. So anyways, please Read& Reveiw.   
  
Chapter one  
  
She looked out upon the blue waters of the sea below. The full moon's rays shone on it, make the sea glimmer. The wind blew, makeing her golden brown hair, flow around her, like a silk blanket. She loved the night. She never could explain why she did. The night, and the sea enchanted her some how. Suddenly, she heard the voice of the orphan house runner, Mrs.Bridgett.   
  
"Wha are' you doin' ou' here Crystal?" she said in her cockney accent.  
  
Crystral shuddered. If Mrs.Bridgett found out you were doing something you weren't supposed too, she would beat you with a whip.   
  
"I...I...was...uh..."  
  
"Mibehavin' as usaul I suppose?"  
  
"Oh,...no mam...I was...uhh...looking for something!" Said Crystal triumphantly. Mrs.Bridgett eyed her suspisously.   
"Veary well" she said sighing in dissapointment. "But I had' betta noh' catch you again Crystal" said Mrs.Bridgett. "Oh yes mam!" said Crystal. Crystal ran to her room in the orphanage, still panting from shock, and being scared.  
  
Crystal was a young Eleven year old girl, who lived in the medevil times, in which this story takes place. She had long wavy golden brown hair, that went to her waist. Blue eyes, and a small nose. She was quite bueatiful, but she was an orphan, and she had dirt on her face. Her parents died when she was a small baby. She had never been told how or why they died, all she remembers is a young woman who saved her life one rainy night when her parents died, and brought her to that orphanage. She didn't think that lady was her mom, and it deffinetly wasn't Mrs.Bridgett.   
  
Anyways, Crystal kept running up the stairs to her room, where boys also slept,(because the orphanage had too many kids, and less space.) Her friend fredrick, was sitting up in bed. "You did it again didn't you?" Crystal sighed. "Yeah" said Crystal in a guilty voice. "Crystal, I understand that you like night, but you have got to lay off sneaking away when you're not supposed too."  
  
"I know, I know" said Crystal laying down on her bed. "I just can't help it fredrick" I love the night. "Which brings me to another question" said Fredrick sarcasticly. "Why are you so obssesed with the night?" he asked.   
  
"Fred, you know the story. About the lady who saved me during the night?"  
  
"Oh how can I forget? My faveriote part is where you say you thought she had fangs"  
  
"It's not funny fred, I did see fangs on her. I could have sworn I did"  
  
"Sure. And now you're going to tell me she had wings"  
  
Crystal paused for a moment. Then she jerked up in bed.  
  
"Fred! What if she did have wings? What if she was a...Vampire?"  
  
There was a scilence then Fredrick burst out laughing.   
  
"Please Crystal! Don't make me explode with laughter! A vampire? Really. And I thought the fangs were wierd."  
  
"It's all wierd Fred. The mystrerious woman, saving me...what could it all mean?"  
  
"It means that there is a secret orginazation of monsters that save orpahaned children on rainy nights"   
  
Fredrick laughed at his own joke. Crystal had given up. There was noway that Fred was to beileve her.   
  
"Good night Fred"  
  
Sighed Crystal. But she knew that all this meant more...much more...  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. chapter 2

Crystal Love   
  
A/N: This story is taking place during medevil times.(you know, the times of Kings and Queens? King Aurthur?)  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The sun shone it's warm rays into the room. They landed thier warm fingers on Crystal's face. Crystal got up, yawned and expected to see the other kids, but soon relised that it was saturday and the other children were out playing. She went down the long winding steps of the orphanage.   
  
She got outside, and saw all the children playing ball, but bypassed them, and went to her reading spot. Her reading spot, was a short tree, a young one to be exact. There was more than enough shade to keep her cool, and the grass, was extra soft. But the thing she liked most about it, was that no one bothered her here. She couldn't hear much noise either. It was always her and her books. She always brought an apple with her. She either stole it from the kitchen, or she saved it from her last lunch. Either way, she always made sure she had one by saturday.  
  
But something unusal happened that day. As she sat down, she could have sworn she heard something say "OW!" She knew it certainly wasn't her. But she shrugged it off, and decied it was just her imagination. She scooched over a bit, to make her self comfortable. There it was again. Only louder this time. "OOOWWWWW!!!" she definetly knew now that someone had said that. She jumped up. "Who's here? Show yourself! I demand you to reveal your where abouts! This isn't funny!" she demaned. She felt a tug on her skirt. "Excuse me mam"  
She looked down. "I was the one you heard" a voice said. Crystal looked down. "Wha-" said Crystal speechless. "Go ahead. Scream. I'm a talking bat" he sighed. "There. Happy?" Crystal stared at the creature.  
  
It was a dark, scraggly bat that looked rather tired, and it was talking!   
  
"Is my mind playing tricks on me? Or do I see a talking rodent standing before me?"   
  
"No. You see a bat before you. Now mam, if you wouldn't mind, I can't survive in the sunlight. Would you kindly, take me someplace dark?"  
  
Feeling some strange pity for the creature, she picked it up and took it to the darkest place she knew. Her closet. She ran through the field, past the kids, up the winding stai case into the room which she shared with twenty other children She quickly ran to the closet, put him in there, and slammed the door shut.   
  
"You know, it is rather.....dirty in here" said the bat. "Hey, I don't have to do this for you. I could take you back in the sun and..." "NO!" pleaded the little gremlin from inside the closet. "This is fine. I can manage."  
  
"Okay." said Crystal. "I'll be gone until nightime. Try not to make to much nosie"  
  
"Oh don't worry. I'll be as silent as a bloody mouse."he said. Crystal left her room, and ran to the stairs. Suddenly a hand grasped her shoulder preventing her from moving.  
  
"Crystal! I've been looking all over for you! Where have you been?" Crystal sighed. It was just her friend Samantha. Samantha, was Crystal's only female friend in the whole orphanage. Every other girl thought of Crystal as a "Freak" or "Un-ladylike". Samantha didn't. Samantha was a pretty girl. She had long black hair that she wore in a ponytail constantly. She also had hazelnut eyes. She was an orphan from germany. As nice as Samantha was, she was still like Fredrick. She didn't beileve the stories that Crystal told her about "Vampires"  
  
Samantha didn't tell Crystal that she was a freak, but she did explain to Crystal that Vampires didn't exist. Crystal refused to beileve such a thing. She always said "Magic happens, Samantha. But if you don't beileve in it, you will never see it " Often Samantha would just drop it there and move on to a new subject. No one could understand exactly what made Crystal and Samantha so inseaprable, they just were.  
  
"Crystal you know tonight is Jessica's birthday party don't you?" Crystal rolled her eyes. "Oh yes. How can I forget. Her majesty's party." Said Crystal sarcasticly. "So, are you going?" asked Sam. "Oh sure. Just like I wouldn't miss watching two old men play checkers for two hours" Said Crystal. "Crystal, I know that you don't like Jessica, but just being seen at the party can get you quite a reputation you know."   
If there was one thing that described Samantha, it was following the crowd. Samantha always followed the most popular girl in the orphanage(Jessica) around where ever she went. Crystal knew that Jessica proably didn't give a care about samantha, but she could never convince Samantha to beileve that.   
  
Crystal on the other hand, didn't like Jessica one bit. She wasn't planning to go to her birthday either.   
  
Later, as soon as the moon hung silently in the sky, Jessica's party started and it was really loud. Crystal slinked away inside the orphanage and to her closet where the bat was waiting. Crystal knocked on the door.  
  
"I'm here." she sighed. She heard a yawn then the sound of falling and finally a voice. "It's night already? My, well I must be going now" This time the voice sounded diffrent. It sounded rich, pure and sweet. "But I must warn you. My apprence can be frightning." said the smooth voice.   
  
"Oh how bad can it be? You're just a bat!" And before the creature could say another warning, Crystal had opened the closet door. She gasped. This was no bat. It was a boy. A very mystical boy.   
  
His face was as pale and white as fallen snow. It was glowing in the moonlight. His hair was rather messy, but what made it so nice, and deep is that it was jet black. His eyes were red. But not in a bad way. They glimmered like rubies in hidden snow. He was so bueatiful. Crystal was strangley attracted to him. She looked deep in his eyes as if she was caught in a spell. A spell Crystal wanted to be caught in.   
  
"What is it?" said the boy. Crystal jerked her eyes away as if she snapping out of a deep trance. "Nothing" she said looking away. The boy put his fingers up to her chin. His touch seeped through her, making her heart race. He tilted her chin slightley to look at her. "My....you have bueatiful eyes. Blue, like a sapphire or a crystal" Crystal smiled a little. He took his hands away and headed for the window. He looked out in to the night sky. "Whats your name?" he asked. Crystal hesitated for a moment. "My name is...Crystal" she said.   
  
The boy closed his eyes and smiled. "Crystal" he said. As if he were tasting the most richest and sweetest chocolate in the whole world.  
  
"My name is Rudolph" he said smiling. "Tis' a pleasure to meet thee" whispred Crystal. He turned his gaze back to the night sky. "Crystal..." he said.  
  
"Yes?  
  
"Come with me"  
  
Crystal was unsure. She had never gotten to know this boy fully to trust him.   
  
"Where are we going?" she asked. Rudolph grinned. "You'll see. Take my hand" Crystal wearily held out her hand to him.   
  
"Come. Stand with me here" he said. He took her hand and she stood next to him. "Close your eyes.....make a wish....." She closed her eyes. She felt her feet leaving the ground, and wind rushing past her. "You can open them now." he said. She opened her eyes. They were both flying! Soaring in midair. "Wha-what's happening?" she asked. "Relax. You won't get hurt. Just don't let go of me."  
  
In firght, she came close to him, and grabbed his shoulders, hugging herself to him. They were now, in a standing postion, still soaring though. Crystal's hair blillowed around her face and Rudolph. She looked at him. She soon relised what she was doing.   
  
"Oh...I'm sorry" she said.  
  
"Don't be" he said. "It's alright"  
  
He smiled at her. She suddenly saw fangs amoung his teeth. She gasped.   
  
"You're not a human at all...you're.....you're a....vampire!   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
To be continued................... 


	3. chapter 3

A/N: Hey. Umm...okay, time's screwed up in this. I'm just gonna make Rudolph and Crystal teenagers. I know that it totally screws up time from the movie. I hope you can fogive me for that.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the little vampire, and I'm not making a dime off of this.  
  
  
"You're a vampire!" Crystal screamed. Rudolph frowned. "Are you afraid?" he asked. "Oh, no, I'm delighted. All my life I was sure Vampires existed. My friends always told me that I was imagining. But, now, I can prove to them, you really do exist!" she smiled. Rudolph suddenly grasped her hand tightly. "Crystal," he began. "There are more of us...but...you must never reveal us, or where we live." he said.  
"But, why not? Why do you hide yourselves from humans?" she quiered staring him in the eye. "I will explain it to you, but not up here." With that, Rudolph grasped her in his arms, and flew downward, finally landing in the graveyard she had seen as they were flying.  
He let her go, and he sat on a nearby rock, resting his head on his fist. Crystal worried for this poor boy. She sat down beside him, looking at his serious face. "There are more of you?" she asked at last, to break the scilence. "Yes." he answered her. "Our life hangs by a thread every day. You see Crystal, there are mortals who know of us. They...they hunt us, believing that we are angels of the devil. Doing nothing, but drinking human's blood." he said, his hands now completely covering his face. "You don't drink our blood...do you?" she asked.  
Rudolph got up, and paced back and forth, then finally stopping and looking her in the eye. "No one in my close family does. But there are some of our kind who do...but we do not speak to them, and they do not speak to us either. They are a totally different breed. We prefer cow's blood ourselves. But these Vampires...who do drink mortal blood, and sometimes feast on mortal flesh...they leave traces of vamparic murder. Some people do not blame it on us...as for our hunters...they kill any Vampire they see. Mortal eater, or not." he finished, slumping back down on the rock.  
Crystal didn't know what to say. She had found a real vampire, she could finally prove to everyone she wasn't making it up. She could just see the look on Fredric and Samantha's...and everyone's faces if she presented Rudolph. But to risk the lifes of an entire race? It wasn't worth it to her.   
"Do not worry Rudolph" she said, putting her hand on his, and clasping it. "Your secret is safe with me." she said, smiling at him. Rudolph looked at her, straight in the eye. She could feel the same spell coming over her again. He put his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. He hugged her, intametly. "Thank you" he whispered in her ear. He pulled away from her, staring deeply into her eyes.   
"Dawn will be coming soon." he smiled. "I should bring you back to the orphanage." Crystal smiled up at him. She didn't want this moment to end, but she knew she had to go back, as much as she hated it.   
------------------------------  
They had reached the building of the orpahnage, just as the first colors of dawn appeared over the horizon. "Rudolph, when can we meet again?" Crystal asked. "I shall bring you again tonight to the graveyard. There, you will meet my family, if all goes well." he smiled at her. With that he morphed back into a bat, and fluttered off.   
Crystal sighed, walked quietly back to her bed, trying not to wake up the other sleeping children. She knew, it would be another sunday, sitting through church for half the day, and then reciting bible verses. And then after that, would be chores. She loved God, so she knew church was the right thing to do, but it could get boring sometimes, and chores was always hard work. But atleast this time, she had something to look forward to.  
--------------------------------------  
That afternoon at lunch, Crystal sat there, rather quiet. She was dying to tell Samantha and Fredrick about her experience, but she restrained her need. She knew it would be alot more interesting than Samantha going on and on about Jessica's party. "Oh Crystal, you should have come! It was soooo much fun!" said Samantha. Crystal looked up from her mashed potatoes. "Oh yeah, I'm sure it was." she mumbled.   
"Crystal, you seem very quiet." said Fredrick. "What's wrong with you?". Crystal narrowed her eyes at him. "Nothing is wrong" she said clenching her teeth. "Are you sure?" asked Samantha. "You weren't in you bed when I woke up last night. Infact, you were no where to be found." Fredrick said rasing as eyebrow. "You weren't looking at the ocean either...it's almost as if..you just flew off." Samantha said looking suspisously at her.  
That was it. They were onto her, and if she wasn't careful she may have ended up telling the secret. She gathered her religous books, and stood up. "Where I go, what I do, and what I believe in, in my spare time, is not any of you two's concern. I'm glad you worry about me, but keep your nose in your own buisness!" she said firmly, and she marched out of the cafeteria.   
---------------------------------------  
The rest of that day, Crystal stayed far away from Samantha and Fredrick, and held off talking to each of them. She had to keep this a secret, and hanging around with them would only encourage her to spill it. Really, she felt sorry for both of them. They didn't understand what they did wrong, and why she was ignoring them. She knew that even though she was hurting them, she was doing the right thing. She cared for Rudolph very much, and knew she was protecting him, and the life of his enitre family. Atleast she could feel happy for herself about that.  
--------------------------------------  
Okay, I had to end this chapter here, because I do not remember Rudolph's sibling's names! What's the name of his big brother? Little sister? Does someone know his parent's name? Please tell me if you can! Thanks for all the kind reviews! You are the people who give me inspiration and the will to go on! I'm going to make more chapters, so stay tuned. And keep those awesome reviews coming! Love you all! 


End file.
